The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a downhole well tool and a cooler for the well tool.
As well tools are used at increasing depths in wells, the temperatures which the well tools must withstand is also increasing. Even when not used at extreme depths, some well tools include heat-sensitive devices (such as, electronic circuits, sensors, emitters, etc.) which must be protected from heat generated by the devices themselves and/or from heat present in wellbore environments.
It will be appreciated that a need exists to effectively protect downhole well tools, and specifically the heat-sensitive devices thereof, from such heat.